The Marauders in Love
by Sparrow4Sirius
Summary: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. One in love with a girl, one in love with a boy, one who can't make up his mind between the two and one who has never known love and never will. SBRL slash, lilyjames
1. Chapter 1

In the fifth year Gryffindor boy's dormitory, four boys lay in bed. Moony's dreams flew across the castle to the Ravenclaw tower, where a red-haired girl lay sleeping. Prongs was out on the Quidditch field, remembering his perfect goal of the week before and his lap of honour that included three loop-the-loops. Wormtail was lost in nonsensical dreams of power, and him beating his three friends in all his OWL's. Padfoot's heart lay in the bed next to him. He longed to get up and go over to Moony, but he knew he couldn't. He contented himself with remembering Moony's smile, the touch of his hand…

* * *

Breakfast was always a noisy affair in the Great Hall on a Saturday. Today it was even more so. It was Ravenclaw versus Slytherin, and whichever side won would face Gryffindor in the final. At the end of the Gryffindor table, the four marauders sat. Moony was staring across the hall at the Ravenclaw table; Padfoot was staring across the table at Moony, Wormtail was shovelling food into his mouth and Prongs was once again discussing Quidditch, among other things.

'Don't you think Lily Evans is fit?' he said, suddenly.

'She's not bad,' said Padfoot, once again wondering what on earth his friends saw in girls.

'I think she's pretty,' said Wormtail. Moony stayed silent, still staring across the Great Hall.

'Moony?' Prongs waved his hand in front of Moony's face.

'What?' Moony tore his eyes away from the back of Lily's head.

'I said, don't you think Lily Evans is fit?'

Moony stared at him and then replied: 'She's all right I guess,' he shrugged.

'Alright? She's hot!' Padfoot looked pityingly at Moony. He had resigned himself to the fact that Moony was in love with Lily Evans years ago. Now he felt sorry for him, knowing that Prongs was developing a crush on her, oblivious to Moony's infatuation. 'So who's going to the match?' Prongs asked.

'I can't,' said Wormtail. 'I've got detention with McGonagall. She said I could either miss this match or the final.'

'I've got too much homework,' said Moony. They all turned to look at Padfoot.

'Er… yeah, homework,' he said. 'Remember Kettleburn gave me extra homework for setting off that firework last Tuesday?'

'Guess it'll just be me then,' Prongs sighed. 'I'll see if I can get a seat next to Lily Evans!' he smirked. 'Anyway, it stars in ten minutes, I'll see you all.' He got up and left. Wormtail looked down at his watch and made a very rat-like squeak, realising he was late for his detention. He sprinted out the hall, followed by laughter from the Slytherin table. Moony gulped down the last of his pumpkin juice and turned to Padfoot.

'Shall we go up the common room?'

As they walked out the Great Hall they met three Hufflepuff sixth years coming the other way. Padfoot and Moony passed and they started whispering.

'Urgh!' one of them said, loudly enough for the whole Entrance Hall to hear. 'Lupin and Black? That's disgusting!'

Up in the common room, Padfoot and Moony laid out their books and papers on a table, glad of the silence now everyone was at the match.

'Explain the differences between Kneazles and ordinary cats,' Padfoot read from the top of his parchment. 'Er… Kneazles are ugly? I have no idea; I hate Care of Magical Creatures. Have you seen my copy of Fantastic Beasts?'

'Yeah, I borrowed it last night,' said Moony. 'I put it back by your bed this morning.'

'Oh right, thanks,' Padfoot got up from his chair and slouched up the stairs to the dormitory. The book wasn't by his bed, so he started rummaging around in his trunk. After a while he heard the door open.

'I can't find it anywhere, Moony,' he said, his head still buried in his trunk. 'You sure you left it by my bed?'

He turned around to see Moony coming towards him holding a familiar red book.

'Sorry, I had it downstairs all along,' Moony said. He stared at Padfoot for a few seconds and then realised what he had to do, what he needed to do. He dropped the book on the floor and came towards Padfoot. He put his arms around his neck and kissed him softly. Padfoot returned the kiss, pulling Moony closer to him. The two of them fell backwards onto Padfoot's bed.

'What took you so long?' Padfoot smiled, running his hands through Moony's hair.

'Too long staring at a girl I knew I could never have. Prongs can have her now, I don't want her. All I want is you.'


	2. Chapter 2

BANG! The dormitory door flew open. Padfoot and Moony fell backwards off the edge of the bed, landing sprawled in a heap on the floor. Prongs's head appeared above them.

'What the hell are you two doing down there?' he said.

'Erm, I… I dropped my quill,' said Padfoot quickly.

'Yeah,' Moony nodded. 'I was helping him look for it.'

'Right…' Prongs looked sceptical as both the boys on the floor struggled to their feet. Prongs waked away and flopped down onto his bed, picking up a copy of _Which Broomstick? _'The Nimbus 100 looks cool,' he said. 'I might get that. Hang on, where's Wormtail?'

'Still at detention, I think,' answered Moony, standing in front of Padfoot who was trying discreetly to do his flies up.

'Bloody long detention. That match went on for hours. Oh, Slytherin won by the way.'

At that moment, Wormtail poked his head around the dormitory door. 'Oh, Prongs, you're here,' he said. 'I need your help with that Charms essay.'

'Great cover-up!' said Moony, 'I think he bought it.' He leaned in to kiss Padfoot, but Padfoot put his hand up to stop him.

'Wait, let's make this official,' he smiled. 'Moony, will you go out with me?'

'Of course I will!' This time Padfoot put up no protest to stop Moony as he kissed him. 'Come on, let's go to lunch.'

* * *

That evening, Moony lay awake staring at the hangings on his bed. He'd seen Lily by the lake that afternoon. He was kidding himself trying to believe he was over her. Being with Padfoot was fun, and he'd always thought there was more than friendship between them, but Lily… oh Lily was beautiful! He felt like punching himself, how could he be in love with a girl and a boy at the same time? He pulled his hanging aside an inch so he could look over at Padfoot's bed and was surprised to see Padfoot doing the same thing. Padfoot put a finger to his lips and then beckoned Moony over. Moony swung out of his bed and slipped in beside Padfoot, who immediately put his arms around Moony's thin body. 

'I saw you looking at Lily this afternoon,' Padfoot said slowly. 'You still like her, don't you?'

'No!' Moony protested, but then saw the stern look in Padfoot's eyes. 'Well I guess a … a little bit. Padfoot what's wrong with me? I want to be with you, you know I do, but Lily… argh! Prongs likes her now and I think the two of them would be good together but… I guess I'd still feel jealous if I saw them together.'

'Think of it this way,' Padfoot said with a slight smile. 'What sounds better, Lily Lupin or Lily Potter?'

Moony laughed. 'What about Remus Black or Sirius Lupin?'

'Love it,' said Padfoot with a wicked grin. He drew closer to Moony and gave him a long, deep kiss. All thoughts of Lily went clear out of Moony's mind…


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight fell through a gap in the bed hangings the next morning, shining onto Moony's face. He woke up and felt Padfoot's arm still around his waist. He moved it away and started to get up. Padfoot opened one eye and looked at him.

'What are you doing?' he asked, sleepily.

'Going back to my bed before the other two wake up,' Moony replied, placing a kiss on Padfoot's forehead.

Moony had just reached the side of his bed when the hangings on Prong's bed flew open. He stared at Moony for a few seconds then said. 'What are you doing up so early?'

'Erm…' Moony faltered, he was nowhere near as good as Padfoot at making up excuses. 'Well it's a nice day, you know, I thought I'd go for a walk or something. Why are you up?'

'Quidditch practice,' Prongs said shortly, pulling his scarlet robes over his head. He rummaged around under his bed and finally found his Shooting Star. He said goodbye to Moony and went out

Walking across the grounds down to the Quidditch pitch, Prongs thought about his two best friends. They'd been acting weirdly ever since he'd walked in on them looking for a quill under Padfoot's bed. If that's what they'd been doing… They couldn't have been doing what he thought they were. No, of course not, they weren't like that…

As he reached the pitch he saw his two fellow Chasers, Sally and Liz, and the Seeker, Jenny, already flying around playing with the Quaffle.

'Come on down, all of you,' cried the captain, Beater Edward Davies.

The three girls landed beside Prongs. He saw Sally looking at him and when he glanced at her she turned red, giggled and looked away. The other two team members, Beater Lewis and Keeper Jack turned up together after a few minutes and once Edward had told them what they were going to do, they set off. Liz threw the Quaffle to Prongs who passed it to Sally, who missed.

'Sally, what are you doing?' Edward shouted.

'Sorry,' she called back. 'I wasn't concentrating properly.' She threw the Quaffle at Prongs who caught it and raced towards the goal hoops. He flew to the left, dodged Jack, and scored in the centre hoop.

'Excellent goal, James,' said Edward happily. 'Let's try that again, but we'll have you on one team with Sally and, er, Jenny, do you mind playing Chaser with Liz?'

They played like this for half an hour. Prongs scored twice more, even with Sally playing so badly. She seemed very preoccupied with something. Soon, yellow figures staring appearing on the pitch below them and Edward called for end of practice. It was Hufflepuff's turn now.

Prongs landed, shouldered his Shooting Star and headed off for the castle. Sally caught up with him and staring walking beside him.

'Hi James,' she said.

'Hi.'

'I was wondering, you know, there's a Hogsmede weekend coming up and…' she went red, 'well, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?'

'Oh sorry,' he said, realising suddenly why she'd been acting weirdly. But then, he was used to girls crushing on him. 'I'm going with some friends. Sorry about that.'

'Oh,' she looked a bit disappointed, but then said, 'My friend Anita was wondering, does Sirius Black have a girlfriend?'

'No, but I don't think he's really interested in girls.'

'Oh, so he's like… you know… he's into boys then?'

'Oh god no!' Prongs laughed. 'He's definitely not gay. No, with the exams coming up and everything he's not really got time for girls, you know?'

'Oh, ok.' At this point they reached the Great Hall. Sally went inside, and Prongs made his way up the marble staircase, thinking about what he'd just said. Padfoot had _never_ been really interested in girls. He often talked about girls that were pretty, joining in with what the others said but… he'd never had a girlfriend. He thought again about Padfoot and Moony on the floor yesterday. They couldn't have been, could they?


End file.
